


First To Know

by PJatO98



Series: First To Know [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, but also kinda sad, but in a good way, cute korrasami fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJatO98/pseuds/PJatO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami come back from the spirit world, but they decide they don't want to tell their friends about their new found relationship just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile, but I hadn't written it down until now.

“Korra’s back!”

The said Avatar slowly made her way closer to the air temple with a smile on her face as she was greeted by the air kids.

“I  guess they’ve already forgotten about me,” the tall beauty next to Korra stated, placing her hands on her hips as they stopped in front of the temple.

Meelo sauntered his was up to the duo, ignoring Korra and stopping to stare up at Asami, “Hello there, Pretty Lady.” Asami laughed and patted him on the head as Jinora and Ikki hugged Korra.

“We missed you, Korra,” Jinora told her as the sisters hugged their friend tighter.

Korra returned the gesture as Ikki rattled off rapid fire questions as usual. Korra and Asami met eyes and smiled at each other, missing the calmness of the spirit world, but loving the rowdiness of being back home.

They both missed the knowing smirk Jinora gave the both of them.

The group made their way inside the temple to greet Tenzin and Pema. Korra hugged Tenzin as Asami did the same with Pema.

“It’s good to have you both back,” Tenzin told them as he pulled back from the embrace.

Korra smiled as she stepped back next to Asami once again, “It’s good to be back.”

Pema smiled widely and motioned towards the table, “Well you’re right on time. Dinner is almost ready.”

The water-tribe girl shouted in excitement, “If there’s one thing that I missed the most, it was definitely Pema’s cooking!”

The group laughed. Asami turned to Korra, a small smile on her face, “I’m going to help Pema in the kitchen.”

Korra smiled as well and nodded, “I’ll save you a seat,” she winked.

Asami rolled her eyes, but blushed neverless and followed Pena into the kitchen. The two walked side by side, Pema’s questioning glance going unnoticed by Asami.

* * *

Dinner was as pleasant as it could be with the air kids, but both Korra and Asami had enjoyed it, missing it. Ikki continued to ask questions about the spirit world, along with Jinora, who occasionally pitched in to ask technical questions of her own. The two woman answered as best as they could, leaving the topic of their newfound relationship out of the conversation. They would wait. Not because they were scared, but because they hadn’t really talked about it themselves. They both knew that they definitely felt something for each other, they had established that on their vacation, but they hadn’t talked about it.

The two of them washed up shortly after dinner and got themselves ready for bed. Asami was fixing her bed up when Korra walked in.

“Hey you,” she called, getting the older girl’s attention.

Asami turned with a smile at the intrusion, “Hey,” she replied as Korra turned from closing the door behind her. The water-tribe woman then walked further into the room and Asami offered a seat next to her on the bed.

The short haired woman accepted the offer by placing a short, but passionate kiss on Asami’s lips. They pulled away, eyes still closed, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” Korra said, opening her eyes with a smirk.

Asami playfully punched her shoulder as she sat down, chuckling, “We could have, you know.”

Korra nodded, “I know,” her blue eyes met Asami’s green, “But I had a better idea. I just wanted to ask you about it first.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows, “Okay…?”

Korra fidgeted for awhile trying to word what she wanted to say. It surprised the older girl. Korra never showed her nervousness.

She turned back to Asami, “I kinda figured…” she paused collecting her thoughts as Asami placed her hand on her girlfriend’s, “I want your parents to be the first to know… about us.”

Asami was quiet for a minute before answering, “Korra… my parents are dead.”

The Avatar squeezed the other girl’s hand that had been gently placed in her own, “I know that,” she said softly, “But I still want to honor their memories. And what’s better than telling them how awesome their daughter has grown up to be?” she smiled: her signature side smirk, “I want them to know how in love with you I am.”

Realizing what she had said, Korra’s smile dropped quickly and she panicked, noticing the tears forming in Asami’s eyes, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… I mean, I did, but... “ she pouted, “Not now… not like this.”

Asami pulled her into a kiss, pouring out her emotions into a simple touch of the lips.

She pulled away from the kiss and instead, pulled Korra into a hug. they were both silent for a long while as they comforted each other, Korra rubbing small circles into Asami’s back and playing with the ends of her long hair, “I’d really like that,” she turned her head slightly to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, “Thank you.” She pulled out of the warm embrace.

Korra rubbed the remaining tears from Asami’s eyes, blinking back her own tears. She placed another quick kiss on Asami’s lips, “Well, we’ll go first thing tomorrow morning then,” she declared, standing up from the bed and stretching. She smiled, “Goodnight, Asami.”

Asami reached her hand out for Korra’s, “Stay with me tonight?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “Please?” she asked again, staring up at Korra.

The water-tribe woman didn’t even bother to resist as she laid herself down next to the older woman and pulled the blanket up over them. She wrapped her strong arms around Asami’s waist as the taller girl buried her head into korra’s neck, inhaling her scent.

Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The couple was rudely awakened by the animalistic sounds of Meelo and Rohan chasing each other around the temple. Asami stirred first, stretching and sitting up as best as she could with Korra’s arms still wrapped around her. She looked down at the short haired woman with a small smile on her face as Korra lightly snored and drool dripped from her mouth and onto her pillow. Asami giggled softly before reaching down and wiping the drool from the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth, causing the other girl to wake.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and stared at Asami, her eyes heavy, but broke out in a huge grin neverless, “Morning,” she greeted.

Asami smiled down at Korra, tucking a messy strand of hair behind the other girl’s ear, “Good morning.”

Korra sat up, rubbing her eyes. Asami leaned forward and planted a kiss on the corner of Korra’s mouth, only for Korra to pull her back to her for a more direct kiss. Asami smiled into the kiss, causing korra to smile along with her, “We should probably get ready,” Korra told her as they pulled away.

The engineer nodded, reluctantly standing up to get out of bed. Korra followed, making her way towards the door slowly as Asami started to change out of her night wear, “I’m going to go get dressed,” she said slightly blushing, as she averted her eyes from the other girl, “I’ll… see you at breakfast.” Asami smiled as her reply and Korra made her way out of the room.

After sliding the door shut, Korra made her way down the hall, running into Ikki and Jinora on the way to her own room. Ikki frowned, “Korra? What were you doing in Asami’s room?” she asked quickly. Jinora raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked.

“Uh…” Korra started, nervously shifting, “I, uh… was just seeing if she slept okay…?” she answered her with a question of her own.

Ikki nodded slowly, “Oh! I get it!”

“Uh… get what?” Korra asked, nervously chuckling, “What’s there to get?”

Ikki smiled up at her, “‘Cause you two were in the spirit world together for awhile. It was your first night apart so it must have been weird, right?”

Korra had to hold in her sigh of relief, “Yeah. Exactly.”

“Whatever you say, Korra,” Jinora spoke up, rolling her eyes, “Breakfast is ready. You should get dressed.”

“Yeah,” she motioned to the direction in which she was walking, “That’s where I was going.” The two girls walked away and Korra did let out a sigh of relief before making her way towards her room.

Once she got inside, she quickly stripped out from her sleep where and dressed up in her traditional water-tribe get up before making her way out and to the table where everyone had already been seated. Korra smiled at the open spot next to Asami. She quickly plopped herself down and started fixing herself a plate, greeting the family with a, “G’morning.”

“Good morning, Korra,” Tenzin greeted, a small smile on his face, “You seem enthusiastic,” he noticed, “Ready to get back to work already?”

“I actually wouldn’t mind it,” she paused, glancing at Asami before turning back to Tenzin, “But not quite yet.” Tenzin raised an eyebrow, and so Korra explained herself after taking a bite out of her breakfast, “Me and Asami have some things to take care of this morning.”

Jinora smirked again, “Yeah?”

Asami nodded, “Korra offered to come along with me to visit my parents today.”

Pema smiled at her and turned to Korra, “Well that was sweet of her.”

“Yeah,” Asami replied, slightly nudging the girl next to her, “It was.”

Korra blushed and looked down at her food.

* * *

“Well... this is it,” Asami said softly, motioning towards the two tomb stones that stood closely side by side. Korra intertwined her and Asami’s fingers as they sat crosslegged at the foot of the Sato’s grave site. She took a deep breath, “Hey, Mom. Dad.” She smiled softly. Korra watched her out of the corner of her eye.

Korra intertwined her and Asami’s fingers as they sat cross legged at the foot of the Sato’s grave site. She took a deep breath, “Hey, Mom. Dad.” She smiled softly. Korra watched her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Sato,” Korra greeted, bowing her head slightly, “I asked Asami if we could come today. I thought it would be good for the both of us.” She paused glancing at her girlfriend who had her eyes downcast at her parents’ graves, “We want to tell you something… well we want to tell everyone, but I thought it would only be right if we told you first. Well… first of all, after we stopped Kuvira, me and Asami went on a little vacation to the spirit world. It was a _much_ needed break after everything that had happened. While vacationing me and Asami accepted the fact that we’ve felt feelings for each for awhile now…”

Asami leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder as she continued, “Asami is incredible,” she stated, emotionally, “I just… thank you. For her,” she squeezed Asami’s hand tighter, “I don’t know what I would do without her and I know the both of you would be so proud of her. She makes me proud,” Asami moved her head slightly so she could make eye contact with Korra, who smirked at her as tears filled both of their eyes.

“I’m in love with your daughter,” Korra stated confidently. She turned towards Hiroshi’s grave, “Sir… I know we never got the chance to get along… but I hope you’ll accept me as being good for Asami. We’ve been through so much together and I promise I’ll make her happy.”

Asami stared on at Korra in disbelief as she continued, now turning to her mother’s grave, “Ma'am, I never got the chance to meet you… but I want you to know that I think your daughter is amazing. She’s saved me so many times that I can’t even count them on my fingers anymore. She helped me get through my own personal hell… I’m just so grateful to both her and the both of you,” she kissed the top of Asami’s head, “She’s perfect and I have fallen so incredibly hard for her.”

Asami pulled Korra to her and kissed her deeply as tears ran down both of their faces. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, “Thank you,” Asami choked out, “Thank you.”

Korra nodded, “Anything for you,” she kissed the other girl’s forehead.

Asami pulled away and faced her parents, “Mom. Dad… me and Korra are together now. It actually would have happened a lot sooner too, if Korra wasn’t so oblivious,” she giggled and nudged Korra. She turned towards her mother’s tomb stone, “I think you really would’ve liked her, Mom. She’s funny and caring and so strong… and Dad… I know with everything that happened you probably didn’t like her much. I mean she’s the Avatar! I just want you to know that she’s so gentle and caring towards me… I couldn’t ask for anything more. Anyone better…” she trailed off, wiping a tear from her face.

“I love her. So much,” Asami stated.

Korra’s eyes widened at the proclamation, “Asami…”

The older woman shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips and she leaned in and captured Korra in a kiss.

They pulled away, Asami standing first and holding her hand out for Korra to grab onto. The short haired girl gladly held on and she was pulled up, into Asami’s arms, “That went well, huh?”

Asami giggled, “Yeah,” she replied as Korra wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, “Thank you, Korra. That meant the world to me.”

Korra nodded, “Me too.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a long while before Korra broke the comfortable silence, “I love you, Asami. I want you to know that.”

They shared another kiss, “I’ll never forget it Korra. Just don’t forget that I love you too.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it. It was really short, but I really just wanted to share this idea with people.  
> I'm hoping to add some more cute Korrasami fluff to this oneshot series. I don't know when it'll be updated, but I'll try my best.
> 
> I decided that I wanted to make Korra and Asami a little awkward around each other since they were at the beginning of their relationship. I wonder if any of you picked up on that?
> 
> Please review with your feedback!


End file.
